Mutual Path
|image=PKH MutualPath.jpg;The users personal barrier shrunken down PKH MutualPath SharedBarriers.PNG;The user surrounding others in barriers |kanji=互い道 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Tagaidō |literal english=Mutual Path |other names=Reciprocal Path (互い道, Tagaidō) |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Rinnegan, Ninjutsu, Dojutsu, Barrier Ninjutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Kisshoten, Osamu Otsutsuki |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} The Mutual Path (互い道, Tagaidō) (also called the "Reciprocal Path") is an ability of Kisshoten's Rinnegan. Although its not part of the original Six Paths Technique, it can be used within a controlled body. Usage The Mutual Path allows the user to create a defined area in which anything used against the user is reflected upon its source in real time without the user suffering its damage or effects. This serves as a way of both, self-defense and counter-attack. While the particular path itself is always surrounded in its barrier, it can created an additional four barriers around remote targets. The initial range of the area is approximately fifty meters, though with training, this barier can change size instantaneously to accomadate an attack it is going to reflect. Unlike most abilities, the technique can be autonomous and active in nature. Because nearly everything possesses vectors, it is an all around very capable defense as it is even capable of redirecting Space-Time Ninjutsu. One unique attribute about the barrier is that upon being attacked and right before redirecting it back at the source, it alters the target, taking away any "resistance trait" present within them for the intended attack via "vector link", granting the the same subseptability to their own technique as a normal human. This can often prove deadly, if not fatal for combatants that believe they have immunity to their own attack, though some cases do exist. Genjutsu for instance, isn't an issue. Targets that use genjutsu on the user are ensnared within their own illusions without realizing it, while also believing the user is ensnared within it, all while the user is unaffected. This makes surprise and hidden attacks against the user next to impossible. This field is only viewable to the user of the technique, and takes a normal appearance of a yellow-green barrier from the users eyes. It is able to transfer intended alterations within the barrier space from itself to the attackee in real time, resulting in simultaneous and spontaneous counter-attack and self-defense. Once mastered, it allows for the amplification of the reflected attack in question, allowing the user to increase desired traits of the attack for more effectiveness. The user does this via the construction of a "vectorial" barrier around themselves. Upon an attac entering the barrier space, new, connected space is instantaneously constructed around the attacker, establishing a link betewwn the areas. In its initial use, the user is able to form a barrier around themselves, and up to two barriers around desired targets. Left Eye Kisshoten's Left Eye allows for redirection of incoming attacks, allowing for absolute defense, simultaneous counter-attack and complete susceptibility on the attackees end. Through her left Rinnegan, Kisshoten is able to redirect incoming vectors instantaneously, providing her with instant self-defence while providing the target with instant susceptibility to the counter-attack she just initiated. The technique itself enables the user to subconsciously determine if an attack is being made against them, as well as if something is dangerous, even in common mediums, like light, gravity, air or even sound, and essentially screen it out from the rest. Right Eye Kisshoten's Right Eye allows for the manipulation of the attack, allowing for vectorial property changing and even enhancement. Through her right Rinnegan, Kisshoten is able to manipulate the very properties of oncoming attacks, allowing her to precisely pinpoint their origin, and manipulate corresponding vectors, as well as manipulate or even change their properties all together. Because the user can subconciously and automatically determine if something is of danger to them, as well as identify the nature of the attack in question, they are able to manipulate, change or otherwise modify the very properties of the attack in question to make it more powerful before being reflected. Both Eyes Both Eyes allow for complete comtrol over the said attack, such as redirection, property and attribute change. This allows the user to alter the power and intensity of attacks. With skilled usage, the user is capable of altering Jutsu across nearly the entire spectrum. Drawbacks While Taijutsu appears to be its weakness when the technique is imbued within a functional body, it is ill advised, as just brief and simple contact allows the user to manipulate the targets body in a variety of ways, most of which can prove quite harmful and/or completely fatal. Examples of this is controlling the very bioelectrical signals within the targets body, allowing the user to manipulate their movements and actions, or outright kill them by triggering processes that aren't supposed to naturally occur at once. While both eyes allow the user to create a maximum of four barriers, excluding the one surrounding the user, due to her multiple Rinnegan, Kisshoten is able to use this ability to create a maximum of ten barriers. around others. This ability in itself makes this one of the most dangerous paths. Kisshoten is able to grant use of this techniques to her other containers. Trivia *Despite its name, its not an actual "path" within the Six Paths Technique. *The initual name and ensuing idea came when the Author saw the title of Naruto Shippuden Episode 442, "The Mutual Path". He then combined it with the countering aspects inspired by the Yata Mirror, though more focused on redirection and susceptibility. *"Reciprocal" is defined as "given, felt, or done in return", and fits the theme of the technique, as is is a synonym of "mutual". As far as the technique goes, the target attacks the user, and in turn, the user shrugs off the damage and effects while simultaneously giving it back to the target in return. *Because of Kisshoten's nature, it is unknown if this technique is truly "Ninjutsu". Category:Ninjutsu Category:Dojutsu Category:Barrier Ninjutsu